LP and the Teen Titans versus Slade and villians
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: The Teen Titans go to see Linkin Park in concert, but when Slade shows up with a group of villians, can they beat them with the help of Linkin Park? R
1. The concert

(A/n: Own, any Teen Titans, I do not, except Vampyre. I don't own Linkin Park, obviously. If u want to know more about Vampyre, read my story, Someone who Understands. Enjoy the stupidity of this story) Characters: Terra Cyborg Beast Boy Vampyre Robin Starfire Raven Chester Mike Rob Other Linkin Park members Slade & other villains  
  
Titans Tower, Afternoon.  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Vampyre yelled, running into the main room. In his hand were seven tickets. "We get to see Linkin Park tonite in concert. And some other not-as-popular bands." (Childish isn't he?)  
  
"Sounds cool, I'm in." Robin said.  
  
"If Robin is going, then I shall go with him." Starfire said, cheerily.  
  
"I have to get out of this Tower more, so I guess I'll go." Raven stated, plainly.  
  
"I love Linkin Park. I'm going" Terra said.  
  
"If Terra's going, then I'm going too." BB said.  
  
"Ya'll have fun. I'll stay back and practice my Game station skills." Cyborg said (He's just mad that Beast Boy beat him at Street Ninja Clan IV)  
  
"Suit yourself Cy, but we're gonna have a blast! Except, of course, for Raven, she'll just say it's pointless. Well, see ya!" Vampyre said.  
  
Jump City coliseum, the nite  
  
Everyone was screaming, and that everyone included the Titans. Even Raven was screaming her lungs out. Perhaps I should not have drunk Vampyre's all- sugar-energy-drink, she thought. Yes, that must be it.  
  
"Thank you all! You're the best fans in the world- what the...?" Chester was saying. "Is that the Teen Titans?" He asked straining his eyes.  
  
"By god, it is, it's the Teen Titans! I knew we were popular, but I didn't think we were this popular!" Mike said to Chester. "You guys can come up on stage! Maybe you can help us with the next song, especially Raven and Vampyre. It's 'Somewhere I Belong'"  
  
"Awesome!" Robin said, then laughingly "Titans GO!" The Titans assumed battle positions, then jumped up on stage.  
  
Therefore, it began, with the Titans up on stage. Slade watched from a high vantage point. He clicked a communicator, "Begin phase 1, the Titans are on stage with Linkin Park. Ohh this is my favorite song!"  
  
"What?" a voice asked from the communicator.  
  
"Hold phase 1 for a while, I have a couple of songs I want to hear. Linkin Park is my favorite band." Slade said, tapping his foot to the beat of the song.  
  
"Are we here to eliminate the Titans, or just listen to music?" the voice asked.  
  
"Very well, begin phase1." Slade at last. "Bitch" he said under his breath.  
  
"Titans!" a voice rang out from the doors, which had just been kicked in. A group of villains were at the door. Slade, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Madmod, and (believe it or not!) Trigon, but Trigon was considerably smaller. "Enjoy this last song, (it's one of my favorites ^ _^) because it will be your last!" Slade yelled. The others just looked at Slade as if he was crazy.  
  
"Again with the song thing?" Jinx asked, annoyed.  
  
"Destroy the Titans." Slade said, finally regaining his composure.  
  
"Titans, split up! Raven and Vampyre, BB and Terra, and Me and Star. Take a band member too!" Robin commanded.  
  
"Come on Chester, we'll take to the ceilings." Vampyre said.  
  
"Cool! But I would just like to point out that I have a power too." Chester said, being grabbed under his arms by Raven. (His power is kinda stupid, but I thinkit fits) "I have a super sonic voice, which can split an enemy's ear drums! Mike can rap someone into submission!" Chester said, still dangling in Raven's grasp.  
  
"We can take Trigon and Jinx." Raven said, surveying the scene of chaos.  
  
"Very well" Vampyre said.  
  
*Okay that was it for the first chapter. The next one will be the last, but please READ AND REVIEW!! Thx. So wudd'ya think? Wudd'ya think? Wudd'ya think? 


	2. Aftermath

(A/n: again the only chars in this story I own is Vampyre. This is the sequel to the first chapter. To understand more about Vampyre read Someone who Understands. Enjoy the confrontation of LP and TT versus EVIL. A.K.A. Every Villain Is Lemons! R&R)  
  
Raven flew down as Vampyre jumped down. She set Chester down.  
  
"Who first? Trigon or Jinx?" Vamp asked his female teammate.  
  
"Let's tackle my father first. But I don't know if Chester can Super Sonic Blast him." Raven said. (well now that didn't make sense now did it? I have waaaay too much caffeine)  
  
"He won't stand a chance against Chester's Super Sonic Blast!" Chester said, referring to himself in third person.  
  
"Let's go!" Vampyre said. They confronted Trigon, who was farting, clouds of green demon shite. People were fainting at the very scent. Chester drew in a deep breath and ...  
  
"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled at Trigon, blue energy rings emitting from his mouth. Trigon clasped his hands over his non-existent ears, willing Chester to stop screaming.  
  
"When you can't find something big enuff to hit your enemy, use the next biggest thing, themselves." Raven said, black crackling around Trigon, as he was slammed against a wall.  
  
"And how can kill what just multiplies with each felled comrade?" Vampyre said, splitting into about different Vampyres. As Trigon fired beams of red energy at Vampyre, the real one stayed back, preferring to let his clones do the work. As Trigon split each clone, that clone would split into that many more pieces. Trigon was eventually overwhelmed and beat up, then back down, (I hope that waz funn-e) by Vampyre's clones. They tied him up in various things found around the coliseum.  
  
"Now for Jinx" Chester said, then was hit on the head by falling plaster. "OUCH!" Jinx was on stage causing bad luck everywhere. No-body was safe! Not even the announcer guy!* Announcer guy is hit on the head with falling plaster*  
  
Raven used her powers to grab Jinx and fling her over to where Vampyre's clones tied her up with almost the same materials. They made sure to tie her hands so that any bad luck caused by Jinx would affect her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Starfire, Robin, and Mike were tying up Gizmo and Madmod, who were covering their ears, trying to escape the rapping. Beast Boy, Terra, and Rob (We still don't know what his special power is) tied up Mammoth.  
  
"Where's Slade?" Robin asked.  
  
"We don't know, he just seems to be one step ahead of us, all of the time." Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Slade we will find you, and whatever you've done with whomever. Now, we listen to Linkin Park." Robin said  
  
*Stupid ending, I know, but... I... actually, I'm not sure. But as an ending not: This story is meant to be funny, so you can laugh at the antics of the characters, or if your part of Linkin Park, laugh at the power I gave you. As of now, the third Chapter of Someone who understands should be out. N'sL[Lp 


End file.
